Mad World
by Decromanci Calisfier
Summary: Tommy Joe Ratliff has been missing for 3 years. During those 3 years, he had been brainwashed into thinking he was a good little slave. When Adam Lambert finally finds him, Tommy is not the person he used to be.


Tommy still wasn't sure what was happening as he knelt, trembling, on the polished wooden floor. Master gently stroked his arms and told him, "You've done nothing wrong Tommy, do you understand?" Tommy forced himself to nod but couldn't stop tears coming out of his eyes. Master sighed and pulled Tommy towards his chest, giving him a comforting embrace. "You're going to be a good boy for your new master aren't you? Don't forget the things I've taught you."

"Yes Master. I'll be good for him." Tommy said against Master's shoulder. He would never let Master down.

Master kissed Tommy's blonde head and flipped him over to say one final goodbye. Tommy moaned as he felt Master sink into him. He loved serving Master and giving him pleasure. Master came quickly then lifted Tommy to his feet. He dressed him in a black shirt and black shorts. Tommy tried to protest because clothes meant he was really leaving but a sharp smack to his bottom stopped his feeble attempts. Master clipped a leather leash on his green collar, pushed him down on his knees again then led him to the front door.

"I'm going to miss you so much sweetheart." Master said, "But I want you to remember that this is not your fault. You have nothing to do with this. Now, stay. I need to go talk with your new Master."

Tommy knelt perfectly still. He thought about how he would never meet a Master who was good to him like this one. Master was always helping him to become a good slave. Like that time when he tied Tommy's legs open so Tommy could service Master's friends. The first 7 had been fine but then he started to struggle when his hole became sore so it was good that Master tied him like that. Master was always caring for him and helping him to be obedient.

"Tommy." Tommy immediately looked up and saw Master picking up his leash. There was another man behind him, smaller with brown hair. Tommy tried not to flinch as he saw his leash being handed over to the smaller man. Master stepped back without a word, and then walked away.

"Well. I guess he's done with you." The man said. "Follow." He tugged the leash and started going out of the house. Tommy hesitated, wanting to cry out to Master but he kept silent, remembering Master's command to be good for his new Master. He tried not to shake to much as he crawled along obediently behind.

They reached a car and the man ordered Tommy to stand. Gripping Tommy's arm, the man yanked him over to the passenger seat and opened the door for him. "Get inside." the man commanded. Tommy was unsure of what to do. He hadn't been given permission to sit on any furniture. He looked at the small space on the floor in front of the chair and thought 'It's alright. I'm small enough. I can fit." He started to crawl inside. The brown haired man frowned and snapped, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Tommy dropped to his knees, terrified. The gravel bit into his skin as he said, "I'm sorry. I thought-" He fell silent when he remembered he hadn't been given permission to talk.

The man sighed, pulled Tommy up and roughly dusted off his knees. "It's fine. Now hurry up and sit on the chair. Like a fucking person." When Tommy did so, the man buckled his seatbelt for him and quickly walked round the car to the driver's seat. The engine started and then they were off, driving away from the place Tommy had called home for three years. "You all right?" The man asked.

"Yes Master." Tommy replied.

"I'm not your Master."

Tommy looked at him for the first time, mouth open in a question.

"I'm taking you to him. He's in LA right now and you'll see him later today. My name's Kris."

"Nice to meet you sir." Tommy said politely.

"It's Kris." he said firmly. "You should get some sleep. It's a long drive to the airport."

Kris woke Tommy up when they were at the airport. They quickly got on a plane, first-class, and started heading towards LA. Tommy was getting worried, wondering if his new Master would be pleased with him. The first class tickets came with a huge meal which Tommy only picked at. After five hours, the plane finally landed but it was another two hours to Master's house. Tommy was almost sick with nerves when the car pulled up at a long driveway.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kris asked, noticing Tommy's pale face.

"What if he isn't pleased with me?" Tommy said weakly.

Kris snorted. "Trust me, he's been waiting for you for a long time."

They got out of the car and suddenly the front door of the house flew open and a man came charging out. The man had jet black hair and glass blue eyes. He had a bright smile on his face and he was dressed casually in a grey shirt and blue jeans but was still intoxicating and gorgeous. Tommy's heart thumped at the sight of his new Master. He dropped to his knees, trying not to wince as the gravel bit into his skin again.

Kris stepped in and said, "Tommy, this is Adam. Your Master."

Adam stopped cold at the sight of Tommy on his knees and his smile became hesitant. The joy of it was completely gone.

Tommy bowed his head. He didn't know what he had done wrong to fuck up so soon. He was about to prostrate himself when Kris interrupted again. "Why don't we take Tommy inside?" he said in a soothing voice.

Tommy kept his head bowed, his eyes trained to the ground. He heard Kris whispering to Master and tried not to eavesdrop.

"Would you like to come inside?" Master asked, holding his hand out to Tommy. Tommy took it and Master pulled him up. He put his arm around Tommy and started walking towards the house.

"Master? I have a leash if you want to use it." Tommy knew he was taking a chance by speaking without permission but he didn't feel comfortable with Master's touch. He wanted _old _Master to hold and cuddle him. When Tommy witnessed Master's reaction, he knew he had said the wrong thing.

Master looked shocked and dropped his arm from Tommy's shoulders immediately. He eyes were a mixture of surprise and hurt. Yes, Master was hurt by what Tommy had said. "Fine." he said brusquely and marched towards the house alone.

Kris sighed and looked at Tommy, who was standing there pale and his mouth open. "I-I didn't m-mean to upset M-master. I w-was just telling I had a l-leash for him to use." Tommy stuttered, looking like he was going to burst into tears.

Kris patted Tommy's back and assured him Master wasn't really upset. "We better go after him and maybe you should apologize." Kris advised.

Together, they went through the front door and into the living room where Master was drinking some red wine. Tommy went on his knees in front of him and lowered his shaking upper body to the floor. He put his forehead on the ground and waited for Master to say or do something. Tommy was expecting some sort of punishment and was confused when Master stroked his hair and gently told him to get up.


End file.
